Smoke
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: The Order has fallen and the Earl has succeeded. In a smoke-filled room Allen spends his last moments with Tyki, and can only ask, ‘Why?’. Vague one-sided Tyki/Allen.


**Title:** Smoke

**Synopsis:** The Order has fallen and the Earl has succeeded. In a smoke-filled room Allen spends his last moments with Tyki, and can only ask, 'Why?'. Vague one-sided Tyki/Allen.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: I wanted to try writing a bit differently. It turned out like this. I wrote differently. Yay. Anyways, I seem to be writing about Tyki more and more… Although he seems a bit too… Smart in this. I dunno.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM, because if I did, it wouldn't be the Fourteenth, it'd be the Fifteenth, because fifteen is my favorite number.

--

"A penny for your thoughts?" Smoke filled the room, swirling around the two of them in a little dance. Too tired to even cough, the pool of blood around Allen's unmoving body increased. "I'm in horrible suspense here, lad."

After a feeble attempt to say something, Allen shut his bruised mouth. It was just that too tired, too hurt, too broken to do anything of substance. Nonsense filled his mind as Tyki sat next to him sucking down gulp after gulp of the smoke from his cigarette.

"You know, now your precious Order is gone." Allen began to feel warm. "And the ones who aren't dead will be soon enough." There was a light shining somewhere. "And everything that you've done has been for naught, eh, lad?" It was a bright light, shining and sparkling, seeming to have come from nowhere. "It's a pity; since you were a Noah you could have been on the winning side of this battle." Without warning, the light began to fade. "I would have accepted you; Road would have as well." The room came back into focus. "We were both fond of you."

The smoke obscured the light of the room. It tried to shine through the barrier, but was caught. A deep fog of smoke settled over their heads. "Why?" Out of chapped, bloody lips came the single word.

After hearing that, Tyki looked down surprised, he had thought the boy to have already been dead. "Why?" He asked back to the boy with a bemused sort of face. Straining, Allen attempted at a nod.

"Why?" Once again he spoke, his word coming out haggard and scratchy; the last word of a dying man.

The façade of an amused smile came upon Tyki's face, but in reality he did not know what to say. Was there a reason to the fact that he had always been so fond of the boy? Yes, from the moment that he had met him, Allen Walker continually took advantage of him.

Once again his cigarette entered his mouth. After taking a long drag that lasted a lifetime to the boy below him, he contemplated sprinkling the ash on the body of the exorcist, but ended up just doing it on the floor. There was no need to add any more insult to the poor boy's life at its final moments.

Still, the memories of the fun times that Tyki had once had trying to kill this boy were some that made him smile. Sure, he was the one that made it so he could never return to the life and the friends that he had cherished quite a deal, but even so, out of all of the exorcists, it had been most enjoyable to see Allen Walker writhe around in pain.

"You know, as far as final words go, those are quite poetic. Not that I really know poetry that well; I was a coal miner, you see." Tiny movements in the boy's chest told Tyki that he was still alive, and still listening. "Some people say goodbyes to their loved ones, but all of yours are already gone. Others curse the world as they go down, giving blame to everyone but themselves. A few cry or weep, there have been some that have moaned in agony. A select few stay silent as they reach the end. Even fewer laugh until they finally reach the grave. There have been so many who I've seen the final moments of that I know every response or reaction to a final breath imaginable. But you, you who were supposed to be the savior of the world, and you, who consistently surprises me, ask nothing else but 'why?'. How poetic, and how fitting."

After discarding what was left of his cigarette to the broken floor of a stone walled room of the Order, he fumbled with his pockets to retrieve his stash of nicotine. Sticking one of the white sticks into his mouth, he fumbled in his other pocket to remove a case of matches. His gloved hands had some difficulties pulling a match away from the rest, but after a moment he was finally able to. Violently he struck it onto the case, but a flame rose a moment afterward. With a steady hand he brought it to the cigarette in his lips, setting the tip of it aflame. A new waft of smoke filled the room as he flicked the match away.

Not quite knowing what to do as the kid continued to breathe, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and continued to speak. "Once you're dead, that's the end of this. I wasn't joking when I told you that your friends are gone. Cyril got most of them; his mind control is incredibly powerful. Those who were left were taken down by the Earl himself, which is quite an honor if I do say so myself. I asked for you, however. I really did want to be the one who killed you, since you were always my favorite. And though you may be in pain now, this is nothing compared to the Hell that the Earl would have put you through if he had been given the chance." The door had been sealed tightly and purposefully Tyki had picked a room with no windows. As the smoke from his bad habit of smoking filled the room, it was becoming more and more difficult to see. "But I guess that's not what you really want to hear in your last moments." A faint chuckle came from below him, and it gave Tyki a strange reassurance.

"It's all done now, at least. Your battle is over, and let me tell you, lad, you fought hard. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You should be proud; no one has ever gotten a Noah to strip down to his underwear before."

With another faint chuckle, the movements of the chest that had been growing slower and slower through their conversation had stopped. With a deep breath, Tyki looked down and saw only the dead corpse of Allen Walker.

Knowing that his job was now complete, Tyki took one final drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the floor a few feet away from Walker's body. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the door. With one last mournful look back at the only exorcist that he could ever stomach, he opened the door. For a moment the light blinded his eyes, but the waterfall of smoke that came pouring from inside the small room was enough to block the light enough so that Tyki had a moment for his eyes to adjust. Fumbling for yet another cigarette, he walked forward, wondering only one thing.

Why?

--

_Fin_


End file.
